


[CM]On the other side #24

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	[CM]On the other side #24

#24  
病房里有浓重的药水味，循着味道的来源，能看见透明的输液袋，药水顺着细细的针管，注入Cristiano的手臂中，一切如此冷漠，缺少温情，那人过深的肤色似乎都被稀释了。想到这儿，Messi甚至想庆幸地笑一笑。他只是干巴巴地扯动了一下嘴角。  
病床上的人还没醒，看上去睡得很安宁，眼睫随呼吸轻微颤动，在白被单的映衬下，硬朗的轮廓也柔和起来，嘴唇有些干燥发白，Messi不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他觉得有点渴。  
他的心悄悄地动弹着，这么安静的Cristiano让他很留恋，反正现在四下无人，连风声都没有，他也不怕对自己诚实一些。  
纵然他不太会用言语描述，但喜欢的感觉是真实存在的，为某句话莫名高兴，为某件事充满期待，为某个时刻心神不宁，为某些误解情绪翻涌，牵动呼吸和目光，占据脑海和心灵，一切存在过并持续存在，不能随便抹杀。  
他在床边坐下来，低下头，正好看到Cris的半截手指，从被单下面孤单地露出来。他没有怎么思索，就握住了。一阵空虚的冰凉，让他感到难过，Crist的手原本是粗糙而暖和的，哪怕是刚刚泡了冰水浴出来，他也能立刻在浴池边，赠予Leo暖和的拥抱。  
还真是第一次看到他这么冷淡的样子。Leo想着，用两只手将Cris的手掌包裹住，在双方都清醒的时候，他或许会顾虑良多。  
多么奇怪，他们做过那么多大胆激烈的事，但Leo反而会对最简单的亲昵之举感到不自在。有时候将心比心，换成自己是Cristiano，恐怕早就想结束这种尴尬的关系了。  
Leo Messi再一次意识到了自己的残忍，他为Cris感到不值得，这个人明明可以拥有更轻松、愉悦的感情关系，每天被甜言蜜语讨好着，享受着无穷无尽的爱戴，自由自在地来去穿梭，不需要为任何事情伤神。但现在他看上去悲惨极了，连呼吸都显得忧郁而虚弱。  
趴在床边，盯着那张雕塑一般的脸看了一会儿，Leo觉得眼皮有些发沉，人是多么悲哀的生物，再浓烈的爱恨，再顽强的精神，都敌不过生理极限。  
他缓缓闭上眼，很清楚地听见心底的声音在怂恿：“Lionel Messi，后悔没有什么可羞耻，你还喜欢这个人有什么错误呢？人都会有失误的时候，世界上有些事，就是为了让你后悔而存在的。”  
他知道自己是太过疲倦了，所以松懈了防备，让那些任性的言语跑了出来，他晃了晃脑袋，想让自己更昏聩一些。  
这一天一夜，太过漫长，好像一个世纪那么长，Leo Messi因此变得苍老疲惫。而周围静寂如同黄昏的墓地，时间蹑手蹑脚，从他身边走过。他知道自己应该早点离开，不能老待在这里，在Cristiano的私人病房里，但他太累了，而且劫后余生的感觉那么美妙，他连动都不想动一下，想要自暴自弃地进入了一场脆弱的美梦。  
手心里存在着的另一只手，被攥得更紧了，那句亲昵的话，Leo他不知道自己有没有说出口：“你比刚才暖和多了，Cris。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
他低声地喘息着，步步紧逼，一把将那个该死的小个子推到死角，后背的骨头与墙面强烈地撞击，发出闷响，那人疼痛得皱了皱眉头，他狠心地咬着嘴唇，没有说抱歉。  
这气氛，不适合太讲礼貌。他选择直接用凶狠地亲吻来表达立场。  
那又是一个汹涌的吻。最初短暂地挣扎和角力，让之后的纠缠吸吮更为激烈，被咬疼的舌头，似乎更为暴躁强悍，在湿润的口腔中不断辗转，索取，舔触，像是一条狂妄的火蛇。  
被压制着亲吻，毫无还手之力的人，发出不情愿的声音，反而让他欲望更盛。他将手伸进那人球衣里，用力地揉捏着他的乳头，不一会儿，那可爱的小点就硬硬地挺立起来。  
他用腿支撑住那人发软的身体，将所有被撩拨起来的，无法抑制的呻吟，随着甜美的唾液一起吞咽下去。但即便如此，他依然觉得不解渴，他注视着那人因情动和紧张而涨红的脸，然后目光向下，移到那被卷卷的发尾贴着的，白嫩的脖子上。他突然想要咬断那根依稀可见的血管，咕噜噜喝下最纯净的鲜血。  
真像个变态！他在心里嘲笑自己，每次遇上Leo Messi，他就像个死变态。  
但这是在哪儿呢？空气中弥漫着呛人的灰尘味，地面上堆放着杂乱的箱子，墙上的钟走得忐忑不安，地上还散落着烦人的角旗杆，这应该是哪个球场的杂物间吧……但究竟是哪里呢？是伯纳乌，诺坎普，或是梅斯塔利亚，这些伟大的球场，风格独特，历史悠久，总有忠诚的信徒，对它们所承载的光荣与梦想如数家珍，但谁又能真分得清，它们的杂物间、小浴室和某条昏暗无人的走道？  
那便是他真挚爱情的栖息之所，说起来实在有些寒酸，但Cristiano从不在乎这些细枝末节，他在乎的是此刻，他与谁在一起，他正抚摸谁的脊背与小腹，他正在谁的脖子上啃咬，压抑着内心狂暴的欢愉。  
“Leo，还有几分钟？“在扯下那条刺眼的橙黄色球裤前，他忙碌地用舌尖掠过小腹上的肌肉线条，含糊不清地问道。  
“10……10分钟。”被控制和玩弄的人，不甘心地用手推着他的肩膀。那双圆圆的眼睛，肯定是噙着模糊的泪水，正望向对面墙上不紧不慢的钟。  
“10分钟。”他重复着，停止了鲁莽的动作，他的手放在那紧窄的胯间，感觉下身一阵灼热的胀痛。过了大概四五秒，他还是狠狠地扯下了那条烦人的球裤，不顾脸面推搡着他翻身，从后面压上去，在吸着气挤进去的时候，他还恬不知耻地解释着：“对不起，Leo。我没办法等完一场比赛的时间。”  
鼎沸的人声被锁在门外，焦灼的喘息被捂在掌心，动作过于激烈的时候，那人会毫不留情地咬住他手心的皮肉，但他知道，这是愉悦的暴力，是爱意无处宣泄的愤懑。  
在这赤裸缠绵的下流勾当中，他们获得的快感旗鼓相当，而再过一会儿，他们会带着不满足的愤怒和好胜心，在赛场上决一死战。  
临近高潮的猛烈冲刺，他在剧烈的颤栗中抬起头，看着视野中摇撼不已的顶灯，在最美妙的快感攀上顶峰时，一切突然分崩离析，头顶的天花板猝然坍塌，沉重地砸下来，脚下的站立之地往下沉陷，形成巨大的空洞。  
他的整个世界，他们的整个世界，坠向无底深渊……  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他仿佛是从遥远之处漂泊而来，最终降落在这片宁静荒芜的海滩上，他因为疲劳而拉伤的肌肉，还在隐隐作痛。他精疲力竭地躺在沙子里，任由粗粝的贝壳划伤手背的皮肤，手心紧紧地握着一根作为信物的项链。  
这片海，在不久前刚刚掀起过一波狂潮，吞噬了许多时间的残骸，此刻显得满足而傲慢，传出阵阵慵懒的叹息。  
他安静的听着，躺着，一下也不愿意动，看着姹紫嫣红的天空逐渐黯淡下去，所有伤口的疼逐渐融化扩散，变成慢慢渗出的麻痒。  
他听见水浪被搅动，沙子被踩实的声音，他来不及见证天黑的过程，便被那个从海里钻出来的人挡住了视线。  
那人整个都湿漉漉的，像只哀艳的人鱼。细小卷曲的头发贴在额头上，轻薄衬衫勾勒出迷人的肉体，海水不断地从发梢，肩膀、脸颊和身体各处淌下来，滴落在他的嘴唇上，咸得发苦。  
“Cris，你怎么会在这里？“他揉着被水珠砸疼的眼皮，不动声色地问着，好像这种奇幻的情节其实极度合理。  
“我说我游过来的你信吗？”那人勾着嘴角笑，跟每一次赢球后惹人生气的表情如出一辙。  
“天马上要黑了。”他侧过头去喃喃地说着，那人俯下来吻住他，嘴里含着香气四溢的热红酒。  
“天黑之前，我们可以一起逃走。”人鱼的尾巴分开，成为健壮有力的两条腿，此刻正与他交缠在一起，在那个特定的瞬间，他们放弃了对胜利的追逐，对责任的执着，而试图打破注定的禁忌，摘取甜美的自由果实。  
当神话般的Cris加深那个吻时，他感觉自己也被浸湿了，沙粒和晚霞在他们身体里舞动，他紧紧抱住起伏的背脊，庄严地注视苍然暮色。  
然后，他看到万丈的巨浪腾起，呼啸着聚成一面高耸的墙，铺天盖地地压过来。  
他想，一切都会被吞噬的，但至少他们在一起。  
他很害怕，但却很平静，他释然地微笑着，亲吻了身上人的耳廓、  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cristiano是猛然惊醒的。他还未彻底从天崩地陷的噩梦中逃离，只能惊魂未定地喘着气，盯着眼前稳固的洁白墙壁，然后，很容易地，就看见床边，与他目光相接的Leo Messi。  
他的手，还握在那人手里，安稳暖热，仿佛他们保持着这样的姿态，坐了长久的慢船，而来到此处。  
他们不正常地，沉默对视，从表情到神经都是紧张的，试图很快地从彼此的眼神动作中，捕捉这段空间时间内，不曾掌控的信息。但最终，只看到了深刻而单纯的想念。  
Messi低下头，也放开了Cristiano的手，他敏锐地瞥到，被单下有些什么动静，紧接着，他不出意料地听到了喊疼的声音。  
没想到会这么疼！Cris龇牙咧嘴地侧趴在枕头上，悻悻地朝着Messi傻笑。  
他刚醒来，就在一个显然是医院的地方，Messi竟然在他身边，眼里充满忧虑，他对此感到很恐慌，于是想试试自己是不是瘫了，谁知道尖锐的刺痛就这么蹿上来，让他一时没忍住，额头上冷汗涔涔。  
“现在知道害怕了？“Messi眼疾手快地拯救了被压住的输液管，帮伤员把僵直的腿放回原位，还贴心地提供了一个靠枕，”膝盖受伤，不治，还开车……你还想踢球吗？”  
”应该……还可以踢球吧。“Cristiano试探着问，他看上去越是可怜巴巴，越让人觉得可恨。  
“是的，还可以。”Messi回答得简短笃定，他知道，不能拿这种事折磨一个球员，“但是，老老实实休息三个月之后吧。”  
Cristiano没有像以往一样，厚脸皮地讨价还价，他平静地靠在病床上，眼睛微微地眯起来，一动不动地看着Messi，  
“Leo，你怎么还在这里？”他看上去像是在质问，但话语里都是欣喜。  
“Mendes先生说我可以留在这里，一直到早上7点，8点的时候，他会安排你上飞机。”Messi下意识地看了看表，现在才早上6点半，而Cristiano已经如此清醒，看上去也很完整，他感到庆幸而恍惚，仿佛是自己经历了一次起死回生。  
“哈哈，Leo，真不愧是你……连Jorge都搞不定你。”Cris摇晃着脑袋，爽朗地笑着。Messi被这没来由的乐观所感染，情不自禁地扯了扯嘴角，跟着他无奈地微笑。  
“那么……你还可以待一会儿？”Cristiano的语气很小心，他这仿佛犯错一样的姿态，总会让Messi感到不忍。  
“嗯……”氛围和思绪一起打了一个结，在沉默蔓延的时间里，两人都在努力思索，自己刚刚所逃离的梦境，究竟有何意义。  
“Leo……” “Cris……”  
这种同时开口的默契，在此刻更让人紧张不安。Messi啃咬着手指，压抑住内心的翻涌，“那你先说。”  
Cris的手，藏在被单里看不见的地方，紧紧地揪住一块布料。“Leo，我决定了，我放弃，我会跟你分手。”  
一股凛冽的冰流，倏忽，从Messi的心上蜿蜒而过。而那人残忍的告白，还在继续。  
”我以前太自私了，Leo，我只想着自己。车祸的时候，我让你赶紧走，不要管我，觉得那样就是合理的，是最好的。但我完全没有想过，你会有多难过。看着糟糕的一切，却什么都不能做，哪怕只是出现在现场，也可能会毁掉一切，这实在太可怕，太难以承受了，对吗？”  
Messi感觉心脏和咽喉都被冻住了，因为他听不到自己的脉搏声，也无法开口说话。  
“我想明白了，你已经受够了吧，才会提出分手。你是那么诚实而纯粹的人，你肯定早就被这种谎言伤透了心。”Cristiano看上去悔恨而充满歉意，但Messi心里一直有个声音在喊，不是这样的，不全是这样的。  
“你所背负得已经太沉重了。我不想再成为你的负担。一开始，我因为打赌吻了你，后来我想办法找到你，跟你说，我很想你，我只是想让你开心。你笑起来的样子，真的很可爱，Leo。“Cris忧郁地低下头，他错过了Messi眼中迅速掉落的泪水，”所以我决定尊重你的想法，将我红牌罚下吧，一直以来我都太自以为是了，我应该为此得到惩罚。”  
这实在是很荒谬，Messi想，就在刚刚，他本来想克服恐惧，放下执念，收回那些关于分手的话。他想不顾一切地承认，他依然爱着这个人，绝对不能失去他，哪怕难受得要死，还是无法跟他分手。这些万劫不复的话，他差一点就说出口了。  
但是，Cristiano的肺腑之言，让他的决心显得毫无意义。他们的想法总是怪异地错位着，也难怪没办法一起踢球。  
“嗯，好的。”Messi郑重地点头，对Cris说，也对自己说，“那我先走了，be good.”  
“等等Leo。”Cris挤出一个合适的笑容，“你刚刚想说什么。”  
Messi怔了一下，他实在不擅长说谎，好在，他在口袋里找到了一个绝佳的道具，“我想说，我会留着这个，”他晃了晃手里的项链，那是Cris送他最后的生日礼物，“我会把它当成护身符。”  
感谢这个道具，让他们最后能像是理智的朋友一样，互相祝福和鼓励，平和地道别。  
Messi刚走出病房，还没来得及咽下苦涩的眼泪，就被警觉的保镖拉着，绕进了事先安排的秘密通道。他头痛欲裂，脚步踉跄，却无人察觉。他们只顾着急匆匆地，带他离开这危险的地方，有Cristiano在的，危险的地方。  
空气中有混乱而急躁的嗡嗡声，走过漫长的，昏暗的走廊之后，一扇门被推开了，阳光突兀地打在他身上，身体里那些寒冰，开始融化崩塌。  
黑衣人们不知叽叽咕咕说了些什么，随后，眼前的车门打开了，在再次投身昏暗之前，Messi抬起头，让阳光用力地照在眼睛上，太刺眼了。  
他感觉眼泪在脸上被晒干，变成狰狞的伤疤，实在是太刺眼了。


End file.
